The Tormenting Tournament
by hpfanfix
Summary: Jily, Triwizard Tournament AU. When the Triwizard is hosted at Hogwarts in Lily and James's seventh year, the selected champion surprises everyone. Even more surprising is the reason their name was put in the Goblet of Fire.
1. The Tormenting Tournament

Lily shared a confused look with Marlene when the Welcoming Feast didn't appear before them. Professor Dumbledore had already greeted the students and announced the new Head Girl and Boy as Lily herself, and James Potter. Usually, the speech was saved until they had all eaten, but evidently, Dumbledore had more to say.

A nudge from Mary, who was sitting to her left, brought Lily's attention back to the headmaster.

"This year, Hogwarts will be playing host to a number of our foreign counterparts in an event known as the Triwizard Tournament, and I ask that you all show them the same respect that you do each other. Our guests from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in late October."

Dumbledore's eyes swept the Great Hall as murmurs erupted among the students. Hogwarts had last hosted the Tournament fifteen years ago, and none of the students had been old enough to participate in the last one. It was at Beauxbatons five years ago, but only those of age were allowed to go.

It seemed that Headmaster Dumbledore had just reminded everyone of this while Lily zoned out, for there were cries of outrage from the younger students. Lily glanced up the Gryffindor table at the fourth years who had made the angry cries, and her eyes caught on James Potter three seats away. He was whispering with the other Marauders and had a familiar look on his face. It was one of confidence and arrogance, and it pissed Lily off. She knew he was going to participate, but she had to try and stop him. Being Head Girl was going to be hard enough without that jackass getting himself killed.

The feast appeared then, so she piled her plate with food, temporarily putting the Tournament out of her mind, and chatted with Remus and Mary about classes. The topic of the Triwizard did not reappear until Marlene brought it up during dessert by addressing the person next to her.

"Hey Sirius, think you'll try for a spot in the Tournament?" An angry glance from Lily did nothing to stop the conversation, only got her a confused look in return. Sirius Black, the man in question, grinned lazily from his place next to Marlene. Twirling his wand in his fingers, Sirius yawned in a way that made Lily think it was fake. A stifled laugh from Remus only reinforced this thought.

Ignoring Remus and Lily's poorly hidden grins, Sirius opened his mouth to respond, and froze, staring at something over Peters shoulder. The four who were sitting with their backs to Sirius ́ fascination swiveled around on the bench, Lily included. A small group of Slytherins stood behind them, including Mulciber, Avery and, to Lily ́s dismay, Severus Snape. The latter stood slightly behind the former two, and was glaring with such hatred at James that Lily was almost taken aback. She knew Sev hated him, obviously, but this was pure loathing.

Lily was the first to speak. "What do you guys want?"

Sev glanced over at the sound of her voice, seemingly about to speak, but Mulciber interrupted. "We are not here to talk to you, Mudblood."

"Hey!" James leaped up from the bench, dropping his fork with a loud clatter. "Don't call Lily that!"

Sev sneered and hissed at James, "Lay _off_, Potter. We only came to warn you and your- " here the sneer became more pronounced, "Marauder friends, not to try for the tournament. A Slytherin will be the one to represent Hogwarts." Before he could finish, Professor McGonagall was striding toward the Slytherins, and Snape saw.

"We should go," he hissed, and Mulciber, turning his head to argue, began to lead the Slytherins away at the sight of McGonagall. James stood, seething, and watching the back of Snape retreat. McGonagall had returned to the staff table to enjoy the remainder of the meal, having seen the source of the problem leave. James, who showed no sign of sitting, was now glaring at the stone floor. Lily stood and placed a hand on his shoulder. He flinched, surprised. Lily let her hand drop, regretting the action, and guided him back to his seat before sitting in her own chair.

The appearance of the wannabe Death Eaters had destroyed the cheerful mood at the table, and they sat in silence save for the Great Hall around them. James fairly crackled with fury, and stabbed his fork into a piece of treacle tart with unwonted force. It came as a relief when Dumbledore stood, vanished the food, and requested the Prefects show first years the way to the common rooms.

As Lily led nervous Gryffindor first years to the tower, she stepped up next to James, feeling the usual urge to snap at him. For what, she wasn't sure. They had to work together this whole year anyway. She should at least try to get along. Before she could say anything, he spoke. "So, what about this tournament thing? Reckon I should try and compete?"

He was trying to sound lighthearted. It almost worked. Except Lily could see through the charade easily, and knew his real motive behind the desire to compete.

"I know you want to beat the Slytherins out of the spot for Hogwarts champion, but it's not time yet. Half of them won't have the guts anyway. Besides, I'll put my name in too. Increase the chances of a Gryffindor champion, yeah?" Why did she say that? Anyone in their right mind knew she wasn't going to actually put her name in.

James stared down at her as they approached the Fat Lady, herding the first years. "You want to put your name in? Bloody hell, Evans."

She glanced up, trying to act nonchalant. "Why not? The chances of me being picked are not high. Besides, we've got until nearly November - Dilligrout - to decide."

By this time, the two had passed through the portrait hole to find their friends sitting by the fire playing Exploding Snap. Peter spotted them first.

"Oy, Prongs, Lily! Want to join?" Everyone looked up, distracted by their appearance. A card exploded in Marlene's face as Lily sat in the only empty armchair. James looked pensive for a moment, before wedging himself in the chair and stretching his arm across Lily's shoulders. She glared at him. A moment later, he was unceremoniously shoved onto the floor. At the thump, the group looked up from the cards to see James on the floor and Lily curled in the chair like a cat. Another card exploded on Marlene.

Sirius choked with laughter, both from the image Marlene made with one eyebrow mostly gone and dirt coating her face, and the fact that James was now sprawled on the floor. Mary giggled, as James laid on his back and made an exaggeratedly hurt face.

"And to think, me and Evans were getting along so well until she decided I wasn't worthy of sitting in an armchair," he huffed, in a fake prim accent.

"Get your own damn armchair, Potter. We get the Head Dorm common room because we're in the same house."

"You guys get a common room?" This came from Sirius, who had a glazed look on his face. No doubt he was imagining endless parties, drinking, and what he called fun, Lily thought, slightly vexed.

"Black, you are not using our common room to party whenever you want!"

"I can if you're out doing all your Head crap."

"Then James will be too."

Sirius frowned at this, seemingly stumped. He looked to James for help, but only grinned at the floor where James had been. Lily frowned, craning her neck to see over the edge of the chair, and sure enough, James wasn't there. She shrugged and curled back in her chair. Only to hit something strangely solid.

¨Looking for me?¨

Lily leaped in shock, almost falling onto the rug.

̈ ̈What the hell, Potter?¨

The rest of the Marauders roared with laughter, but to Marlene and Mary's credit, they at least attempted to hide their amusement. Lily personally thought they did a miserable job of it. Sniffing disdainfully, and trying to squelch her smirk, she marched toward the girls staircase.

"Evans! Where are you going? It was a joke!" he honestly sounded desperate to Lily, so she took pity and decided to respond.

"I decided we should go to our common room. Maybe there'll actually be enough armchairs there," she grinned at James, so he knew she was joking. The rest of the night passed in a blur of laughter and firelight, so before Lily knew it, she was curled on a four poster bed in her own dorm. It was strange, without the voices and low murmurs of her roommates. She would get used to it, she supposed. It was probably better anyways, peace and quiet would do her good when it came time to prepare for the N.E.W.T.S.


	2. Classes and Conundrums

Chapter Two - Classes and Conundrums

The month of September came and went, with an abundance of classes, homework, and lectures reminiscent of O.W.L. year, reminding the seventh years of the impending tests that affected their whole lives. James became so busy that he rarely antagonized Lily anymore, which came as a relief, since her schedule was no picnic either. She barely had time for lunch anymore, and it was only halfway through October.

Not to mention, as Halloween approached, the whole school buzzed with chatter about the Triwizard Tournament. The foreign guests had not yet arrived, but rumors were rampant about them already. Any Hogwarts student who had met these people was graduated, as it had been five years. Any time Lily entered a new class, at least one speculative conversation could be heard. Finally, that Thursday, the eve of Halloween, Dumbledore announced that the other schools would be arriving the next day. The selections for school champions would commence Sunday evening.

The morning of Halloween dawned a crisp fall day. The grounds were coated in a layer of fallen leaves, the distant mountains painted in array of reds and oranges. A thin layer of ice had begun to creep around the edge of the Black Lake, and the Head students were already awake, charged with decorating the Great Hall. Lily was especially nervous, as she felt that they, especially as Heads, had to give a good first impression. James did not much care. He had accidentally smashed three pumpkins in the twenty five minutes they had been decorating. One had landed suspiciously close to Lily when she began to yell at him for slacking.

Two hours, sixteen smashed pumpkins and three Leg-Locker Curses on James later, the Great Hall was nearly complete. Glowing enchanted pumpkins floated near the ceiling with candles of various sizes. The walls, save for house banners, were draped in fake spiderwebs. Yet James had somehow managed to entangle Lily in web from the waist down. She hadn't even noticed. And then she tried to walk. It took fifteen minutes to vanish it all from her robes. By this time, classes had started already, and the two were late for Potions.

¨Miss Evans, Mr Potter, you two are very late!¨ Slughorn chided upon the Head´s entering the dungeon. ¨I hope you have good reason!¨

¨James and I were decorating the Great Hall, Professor,¨

¨Ah, well you two will be working together. Find a desk please, and as I was saying, for the next month, we will be working on making Skele-gro. It is a very complicated potion, and i hope you are all prepared for a challenge. This is a NEWT-level class, after all.¨ Slughorn proceeded to illustrate the finer points of making the potion while the class took notes.

James was shocked. Not once had he walked into Potions late and received such a passive response. He also got to work with Lily for an entire month. Clearly his luck was improving, if Lily hadn't even objected to being partners with him.

¨Potter?¨ A light pressure on James´s arm jerked him out of his reverie. ¨James?¨

¨Huh?¨

Lily giggled. James decided it was a nice sound, but didn't think he'd heard it much before. ¨Potter, class is over. We have to go to Transfiguration, and you of all people know how annoyed McGonagall will be.¨

Sighing, he quickly gathered his things and walked out, Lily trailing him. ¨So back to last names, huh?¨

¨What?¨

¨You just called me James. Twice.¨

¨I called you James to Professor Slughorn twenty five minutes ago. What in the name of Merlin were you doing all class?¨

He stopped walking, stunned. ¨That was nearly a half hour ago? I thought we missed all but the last ten minutes.¨

They had made their way through the crowded halls and were outside of Transfiguration, but Lily made no move to enter. ¨Alright Potter, are you doing okay? Dumbledore told us all classes were shortened today. Are you nervous about putting your name in for the Triwizard or something? This isn't like you.¨

James felt suddenly cross with her and her bloody concern. ¨How would you know if this is like me? For all you know that's how I am. Zoning out all class and making stupid forgetful mistakes.¨ He stormed into Transfiguration, leaving Lily staring after him, taken aback.

¨What the hell?¨

James left in a hurry after the particularly confusing lesson on human transfiguration. Lily slowly made her way back to the common room for her break period. She was so confused. James had never been like this to her. Even when she rejected him. Spotting Remus at the end of the hall, Lily hurried to catch up.

¨Remus!¨

He turned at the sound of her voice, looking surprised. ¨Lily? Is something wrong?¨

¨Er, sort of? I think?¨

Remus let out a bark of a laugh that drew several stares. ¨Did something happen with James? I know you two had to decorate the Great Hall together. Something was bound to go wrong.¨

¨Well, he was acting strangely, he completely zoned out and didn't take a single note in Potions class, and then blew up when I asked him if it was because of the Tournament.¨

¨Oh, Lily,¨ Remus sighed, ¨Of course it's because of the Triwizard!¨

This only succeeded in confusing Lily more.¨What?¨

¨He's scared. He doesn't really want to do it, but he thinks he should. You told him you were putting your name in right?¨

¨He's scared for me.¨

¨Yes.¨


	3. Fear and Fury

Chapter Three - Fear and Fury

It was dinnertime, but the Great Hall was empty. The grounds near the Black Lake buzzed with excited students. Supposedly, they could see both schools arrive from this vantage point.

Lily was sitting on the grass near the lake with Marlene and Mary, both of whom were extremely excited. She could see James with the rest of the Marauders, but unlike them, he looked rigid and angry.

A shriek from a Ravenclaw third year caused everyone to spin, watching as the mast of a ship rose from the ghastly depths of the lake. It was followed by a ghostly ship that carried the students of Durmstrang.

Dumbledore came striding through the Hogwarts students to greet the other headmaster. ¨Igor!¨

The man on board the ship kicked a board down and strode to meet Dumbledore, greeting him with a handshake. ¨Albus.¨ He spoke with a strange accent, which some of the students insisted was Bulgarian.

The boys and girls from Durmstrang did not seem friendly. They stood behind their headmaster, somehow looking intimidating and intimidated. Just then, a gorgeous blue carriage swept overhead. It was the size of a two story house, but everyone had been so distracted by the ships arrival that they hadn't noticed its approach.

Sweeping low, it landed as directed by Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper. An attractive older woman in blue robes the same shade as the carriage, descended the front steps gracefully. She and her students, unlike those from Durmstrang, looked delighted to have arrived.

Dumbledore turned and greeted her as well. The woman, who went by Madame Arquette, waved her students toward those from Hogwarts and began to converse in seemingly friendly tones with Professor McGonagall.

Lily, Marlene, and Mary were soon approached by two girls and a boy from Beauxbatons.

¨Bonjour! I am Adelaide, and that is my brother Andre and Angeline, my sister. What are your names?¨ She spoke in a heavy, beautiful French accent and twirled her dark hair as she did so. Lily smiled happily, liking them already.

¨I´m Lily, and these are my friends Marlene and Mary. It's lovely to meet you¨

Adelaide beamed, showing a set of perfectly straight and pearly white teeth. ¨It is lovely to meet you as well! How old are you? Will you be trying for the spot of Hogwarts champion?¨

As the Gryffindor girls engaged in conversation with the triplets from Beauxbatons, James and the rest of the Marauders trudged back up to the castle. They were already halfway through dinner when the rest of the school showed up, still chattering with and about the newcomers.

When Lily, still with Adelaide, sat down at the Gryffindor table, James got up and headed for the common room, muttering an excuse about homework. Noticing, Lily addressed Sirius. ¨Is he still cross with me?¨

Sirius paused contemplatively before answering. ¨No, now he just wants to distance himself so he feels less grief when you inevitably do something stupid. I'm going to assume you wouldn't be talked out of it.¨

Lily groaned, burying her head in her hands. ¨He didn't even try! I don't want him in the bloody Tournament either you know!¨

Sirius looked up from his plate of pie, and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. ¨You trying to say something there Evans?¨

Remus smacked his forearm, glaring. ¨Don't listen to Padfoot, Lily. James is just worried, okay? Chances are neither of you will be selected, but that doesn't mean he's not scared you will be.¨

Adelaide, who had been listening intently in order to ignore Mary and her brother´s flirting, interjected. ¨Is James your boyfriend, Lily?¨

Peter slapped his forehead as Sirius choked on his pie from laughing. Even Remus couldn't hide a smile. Lily sighed, resigned, and turned to her. ¨No, but he's fancied me for a while.¨

Marlene, who was deep in conversation with Angeline about the finer points of Herbology, spun around at this. ¨Lily. You are such a liar.¨ Turning to a very puzzled Adelaide, she explained. ¨By a while, Lily means years. As in like four years.¨

Adelaide smiled, and looked Lily straight in the eye. ¨You seem to be a very smart girl Lily. But I am going to assume that I know more about boys than you do.¨

Marlene cracked up, and Lily, ignoring her, nodded. ¨That's probably true.¨

¨Then I do not feel guilty in telling you that you are being very stupid. James, from what little I saw of him, is very handsome. He also is very concerned about you and your well being. Dating him would not be a mistake.¨

Conveniently, Madame Arquette chose this moment to rise from the Head Table and announced that the students would now be returning to their carriage for the night. Adelaide rose, bade them goodnight, and joined her siblings as they exited the Great Hall.

Turning, Lily realized all of her friends were roaring with laughter at her. Sirius was laughing so hard that his face was bright red and he couldn't breathe. Shooting them all a look, she got up and headed to bed.

She spent the rest of the weekend ignoring them all, even Remus. Instead, she got to know Adelaide better. Having missed the unveiling of the Goblet of Fire, which she regretted a bit, the two submitted their names together. Unfortunately, she crashed into James outside the Great Hall.

He merely nodded in her direction and disappeared through the double doors with a piece of parchment crumpled in his hand.

Sunday evening came too soon. After an anxiously silent dinner, Dumbledore rose, silencing the few murmurs in the Hall.

¨The time has come to select the champions,¨ he announced, approaching the Goblet. ¨We will begin with Beauxbatons.¨

The blue fire radiating from the top of the Goblet glowed red, and a folded piece of parchment floated out, slightly burnt around the edges. ¨Celene Gaumond!¨ Cheers and a few shrieks echoed around the hall as a small girl with wavy platinum hair made her way to the champions antechamber.

Adelaide sighed in relief from next to Lily. She clearly did not know this girl well, if at all.

¨And now, for Durmstrang, Marcellus Griffis!¨ The Durmstrangs roared in appreciation, as a burly guy, who was seemingly very popular, stood and traipsed after the Beauxbatons girl.

¨Finally, our Hogwarts champion!¨ Dumbledore cried, as the Goblet glowed and flamed red once again. The tongues of fire lifted a final piece of parchment. All the Hogwarts students waited with bated breath.

¨Lily Evans!¨

Marlene and Mary shrieked, and Adelaide hugged her in congratulations. Even the Marauders seems excited, except for James, who was staring at the empty table, a million thoughts running through his mind.

Lily stood, waving off congratulations, but was becoming more fearful and wary, even as she shook hands with Dumbledore. Marching determinedly toward the oak door that held the other champions behind it, she hesitated. Flinging it open, she stepped inside, quickly followed by Dumbledore.

The last thing Lily saw before the door slammed was the pale terrified face of James Potter.


	4. An Undertaking of Uncertainty

Chapter 4 - An Undertaking of Uncertainty

James still refused to speak to Lily. Yet he had taken to following her like a guard dog. Anytime she turned around, he could be seen engaged in conversation, reading a book or doing something of the sort. He was never more than fifty feet away at all times. The lack of conversation was becoming quite frustrating. When the first task was announced to be in early December, the fifty feet was reduced to thirty. By the end of November, Lily was sick and tired of him acting this way.

She gathered her courage and walked in his direction that Thursday after Charms. Mulciber cut her off.

¨So, the pretty little Gryffindor mudblood decided to put her name in the Goblet despite my warnings.¨ Lily watched over Mulcibers shoulder as James spun around, having heard the insult. ¨Mudblood! Pay attention to me, or you'll regret it!¨

¨Was that a threat?¨ Lily asked this softly, but with a dangerous edge to her voice.

Mulciber began to perceivably lose his bravado. ¨It was. Is that a problem?¨ His voice was just as soft as hers, but there was an evident shakiness to it that he tried to disguise as disgust for her.

¨Yes. It is an absolute problem that you threatened me.¨ Lily let her voice rise just past its normal volume and continued speaking. ¨Twenty points from Slytherin and I will report you to Professor McGonagall if this happens again.¨

Another voice interjected from beside them, in a tone so horrible that Lily barely recognized it. ¨Not only will you have McGonagall to deal with, I will personally ensure that you don't leave the Hospital Wing for at least a week.¨

Mulciber took one look at the face of James Potter just then, and fled with his tail between his legs. It was a painting of misery, anxiety and absolute fury. It caused Lily's stomach to drop, though not unpleasantly. This was a very inopportune time for her to realize how beautiful the man before her was. Truth be told, if Lily bothered to look back and analyze herself over the past month, she may have realized just how much she had begun to fancy him.

¨Evans, what the hell was that?¨ James´ voice was a bit less horrible now that Mulciber had departed, but it still scared her.

¨Look, I don't know okay? Why the Slytherins are so desperate to be in the bloody Tournament makes no sense to me.¨

¨Why were you so desperate to be in the damn Tournament?¨

Lily looked up at him, embarrassed she had to admit to it. ¨Well, it wasn't that I was desperate, really. I just thought, if I was chosen, it would mean everyone I care about would be safe and out of it.¨

James looked back at her, purely confused now. ¨But, Lily, I was the only one who told you for sure I would put my name in.¨

He grinned at the blush that bloomed across her cheeks. Lily, however, was still not sure of her feelings and knew it.

Hurrying up the hallway, she called behind her, ¨Talk later, I can't be late for Kettleburn!¨

As the turned the corner, she thought she heard James call something back but she couldn't be sure. ¨You better believe we'll be talking about this later Evans!¨

She avoided him for the rest of the week.

On Sunday, Professor McGonagall stopped her in the corridor on the way to lunch. ¨Miss Evans, why in Merlin's name aren't you preparing for the first Task?¨

¨Professor, I'm not sure what you mean. I don't know what the Task is.¨

McGonagall stared, aghast. ¨Really. You would think somebody in this school would have the decency to tell you. Come to my office please.¨ She strode down the hall, expecting Lily to follow. She did, and sat in the armchair before her professor's desk.

¨Miss Evans, the first task is fear.¨

¨I'm sorry?¨

¨You must face two boggarts in a room by yourself.¨

¨I - what?¨

¨Miss Evans!¨ Professor McGonagall seemed a bit frustrated, so Lily tried to put her shock aside.

¨Professor, this means I have to face my greatest fear, twice?¨

¨Yes, I'm afraid it does. I have found boggarts that you can practice on if - ¨

The door flew open, and James Potter burst in, a bit out of breath. ¨Professor, sorry, I forgot -¨ He cut himself off, having spotted Lily in the room. ¨Er - what?¨

¨Mr Potter, you will serve your detentions by helping Miss Evans prepare for the task on Wednesday.¨ Professor McGonagall stood, still speaking. ¨I am going to head down to lunch, I suggest you do the same. If not, there is a boggart in the bottom left drawer of the desk in your Head's office.¨ With that, she swept from the room.

Lily and James were left, each awkwardly watching the other. James spoke first. ¨A boggart?¨he asked curiously.

¨Um, yeah. I have to face two of them on my own for the first task.¨

James now looked extremely awkward. ¨Erm, do I want to see your biggest fears?¨

¨Probably not, but you don't have much of a choice, do you?¨

Standing, she walked into the corridor and began to make her way to the Head office. James followed, like she knew he would. Entering the office, Lily could hear the telltale rattling in the desk drawer. James entered behind her, and began to levitate all the furniture to the sides of the room, but left the desk where it was. He then stood to the side, and pointed his wand at the drawer.

Lily took deep breath and readied her wand as the drawer flew open. _Crack_. The body of her mother appeared on the floor.

¨R-r-riddikulus!¨ _Crack._ Her mum changed to her dad. ¨Rr-riddikulus,¨ _Crack. _Her dad was replaced by Petunia. Lily was shaking violently. _Crack_. Marlene. Why wasn't James doing anything?

_Crack_. Tears began to form in her eyes as Mary lay on the floor. Voice shaky, Lily tried again.

¨Ri-riddikulus?¨ The tears began to drip down as Lily shook with fear. The pain in her chest intensified as she looked at James on the floor, eyes open and glassy, as if he had just been hit by the Killing Curse. Lily spun around, as if to make sure he was still alive and in the room. He seemed to be in shock.

No longer bothering to try and banish the boggart, she trapped it back in the drawer, trying to rid her mind of the images of the bodies. With his own corpse now gone, James regained his senses.

¨Lily?¨ he looked up and saw her on the floor, hugging her knees. Lily's face was bone white, and tears poured down her cheeks as she rocked back and forth. ¨Oh, Merlin, Lily!¨

Kneeling on the carpet next to her, James hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. As she leaned into the comfort of his embrace, he could feel just how much she was shaking.

Lily was slightly traumatized. She didn't know how she could face and defeat one of those boggarts, let alone two. Seeing everyone she loved dead on the floor was more than emotionally draining. It killed her inside.

¨J-james?¨ Lily's voice had regained a bit of strength, but she was still pale, with her eyes rimmed in red from crying.

¨Yeah?¨

¨Thank you. I'm sorry you had to see this.¨

¨Hey, don't apologize. This whole thing is messed up. Making you face your two worst fears at the same time.¨

Lily shuddered slightly, and when James looked down at her curled form, he saw she had dozed off. Smiling softly at the sight of her looking so peaceful, he pulled his Invisibility Cloak from his bag. Draping it over them to avoid suspicion, he carried her all the way to the Head Dorms. It was a weekend, so he didn't bother waking her up. Instead, he laid Lily on the couch in their common room, draping a soft blanket over her. After James tucked a pillow under her head, he hesitated slightly, pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, and slipped out the door.


	5. Desire Deepening

Chapter 5 - Desire Deepening

(Side note: please comment if you want me to put Wolfstar in this story or write a different one for them bc I really want to write about them.)

Lily was wide awake. She lay under the blanket, swelling with happiness that confused her greatly. Why, oh, why did her chest fill with warmth when he kissed her forehead? Why did it make her want to reach up and pull him down to nap with her? Sighing, and vowing not to tell a soul about this, she drifted off to sleep for real.

When she awoke, James was lounging on the couch by her feet, writing an essay. She smiled sleepily and sat up.

¨Mm, morning? What time is it?¨

James jumped slightly, dropping his quill on the carpet. ¨Er, it's around eleven at night, I think?¨ He replied, bending down to pick it up.

¨Eleven? Why aren't you asleep yet?¨

¨Evans, have you met me? I never sleep before midnight.¨

Lily frowned at this, concerned and hating herself for it. ¨Insomniac, are you?¨

¨Something like that,¨

¨Oh. Thanks for bringing me up here. I'm going up to sleep, I'll see you - " Lily had relaxed and passed out before finishing her sentence. James smirked fondly, gazing down at Lily as her head fell to the side, landing on his shoulder.

Sirius, unfortunately, chose this very moment to march in with a bottle of Firewhisky. ¨Prongs! Ready to get absolutely - Merlin's pants!¨

¨She just fell asleep Padfoot, shut up!¨

Remus poked his head in the doorway, eyes widening. ¨Padfoot, maybe we should just, uh, go to the dormitory...¨ He trailed off as Lily subconsciously snuggled closer to James. ¨Okay, yes, we should definitely leave. Come on.¨

When Sirius didn't move, he sighed resignedly. ¨Ascendio!¨ Using his wand to float an irate Sirius out of the Head Dorms, Remus winked at James, then closed the door with a sparkle in his eye.

Apparently, Lily thought, she was very good at pretending to be asleep. It was very nice, being cuddled up to James though, especially when he curled his arm around her. It was probably not a good thing that she continued to 'fall asleep' so she could curl up with him. But he smelled amazing, like chocolate, and something that was very James, but she couldn't quite place. When she felt his breathing deepen and even out, she allowed herself to shift and wrap her arms around him.

Hilariously, James wasn't asleep either. He wanted to engrain this in his mind. At some point he had moved his legs onto the couch, so Lily ended up pressed up next to him, her head still on his shoulder and arms around his chest. There was a pale flush high in her cheeks, and her mouth hung slightly open. Her red hair spilled across most of her face and there were stray pieces falling messily over him. James smiled, warmth spreading through his body. As he brushed her fiery red locks back and entwining his fingers in them, they both fell asleep for real.

Lily woke up at eight forty five, to a faceful of James' bare chest. While she absolutely appreciated his perfect golden tanned abs, they were about to be very late for Potions.

¨James? James?¨ She shook him lightly, still laying down. ¨James? James. JAMES. JAMES BLOODY POTTER WAKE THE HELL UP!¨

He grunted, shifting over, and at this point was nearly on top of her. ¨Merlin, Evans, what do you want this early? Did I do something?¨

Lily laughed, remarkably too happy to be annoyed. ¨You didn't do anything. But it is not early at all, we're both still on the couch and Potions starts in fifteen minutes.¨

¨Why are we on the couch?¨

¨I'm going to assume I fell asleep on you last night and you didn't move. Get up so I can too, you're practically on top of me.¨

James finally pulled his eyes open, squinting at the bright light from the windows as he looked at her. ¨Enjoying the view, hm?¨

Lily blinked up at him, bewildered. ¨What?¨

¨I'm shirtless.¨

¨I noticed. Though, how you got that way I haven't the faintest idea.¨

Grinning now, James stood, pulling his shirt from the floor and slipping into it. He watched as Lily's emerald eyes flicked guiltily back to his face, but pretended he hadn't. Yanking on his robes, he waited as Lily entered her room to change. She emerged five minutes later, with her robes on, her book bag over her shoulder, and hair twisted into a bun. By this time, James had put on his glasses, gotten his own books and found something for them to share for breakfast.

Lily laughed at his handful of Cauldron Cakes, but took her share as they nearly sprinted to Potions. Slughorn was closing the door to the dungeon as they arrived at exactly 9:01.

¨You two are very nearly late!" Slughorn chided as he clicked the door closed and waddled to his desk. ¨Regardless, since your Skele-gro needs to stew for another day, we will be making a different potion today. Please check your potions and then I will explain today's lesson.¨

Once the class had once again settled, Professor Slughorn began to speak and magically write instruction on the blackboard. ¨Today we will be attempting a quick but fairly difficult potion, Amortentia. Your instructions should be on page 115 of your textbooks. Work with your current partner. You may begin, this will take you the entirety of class.¨

Everyone in the room had frozen at the mention of the love potion, but quickly scrambled for cauldrons and ingredients.

Lily had begun to chop and measure ingredients as James lit a fire under the cauldron. They worked companionably, yet neither mentioned the events of the past morning and night. By the time class was was halfway over, their potion was mostly complete. LIly read the next line of instructions.

¨Okay, so it says here once I add the crushed rose petals, it will start to smell, so prepare yourself.¨ She sprinkled the ingredient over the potion and began to stir, muttering incantations.

James watched, and ever so slowly, an unfamiliar flowery smell rose to his nose, as well as treacle tart. Oh, it was lilies, that was the flower, never mind. The potion wasn't complete, so these were the only things he could smell. James watched as Lily inhaled and a flicker of surprise washed over her. He was tempted to ask what she smelled,but felt it would be too personal.

Lily was confused. So, so confused. Nothing had happened, except for the faint smell of chocolate appeared in the air. She smelled the same cologne that had been wafting off James all morning, maybe stronger, which was a bit weird. Oh. Oh no. Lily smelled the Amortentia and hesitated. Yep. Chocolate and the cologne of James Potter. Crap.


	6. The Morning Before the Madness

Chapter 6 - The Morning Before the Madness

**Authors Note: I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I hate excuses though, so here's the fic. I also really hate the fics where Lily is shown as not liking Quidditch, so in case anyone felt the same, here you go, Lily playing Quidditch! (sort of and only a little bit, sorry) I**'**ll try to do more Quidditch scenes if you guys like this short one?**

Lily hid her worry and confusion well. She never told a soul what the Amortentia had smelled like to her, and was now able to banish the Boggart without breaking down again. James was now the first figure to appear after Petunia, which should have been another source of anxiety, but Lily was too preoccupied to notice.

Classes were cancelled on Wednesday, and James was draped dramatically over an armchair complaining to the Marauders when Lily woke up. Marlene and Mary were there too, and waved Lily over to their game of wizards chess.

¨How did you all get in the Head Dorm this early?¨ Lily yawned, plopping into her favorite spot by the fire.

Sirius waved a quill dramatically. ¨We have our ways, Evans, never doubt the skill of the Marauders.¨

¨I let them in. Honestly, Padfoot, you act like you're a bloody genius.¨ James and Sirius began to squabble, each insisting that they were the better wizard.

Lily rolled her eyes and interrupted them. ¨Both of you shut up. James, why were you complaining about not being able to fly? Aren't you the Quidditch captain?¨

Marlene, Sirius and James all stared at her, incredulous. It was Mary who clarified for her, as Remus got Sirius to close his gaping mouth by smacking him on the head. ¨Lils, there isn't any Quidditch because of the Triwizard.¨

¨Oh. Why don't you just go down to the pitch and fly around?¨

¨I would,¨ James groaned, letting his head fall back dramatically, ¨But none of these bloody idiots feel like going outside!¨

Marlene shot him a look. ¨I told you, Potter, I will, _after lunch_.¨

James glared right back. "I told you McKinnon, I don't want to wait until _after lunch_!"

¨Why, because of - ohhhh!¨

Lily sighed audibly. They had arrived at the topic of the Triwizard. James noticed her expression and attempted to change the subject.

¨Come on Evans, you should come fly, I bet it would take your mind off things.¨

Lily snorted to herself. At least he tried. ¨I don't play Quidditch though. I love watching it, but I'm probably absolute rubbish at flying.¨

¨Probably?¨ Mary started giggling uncontrollably, earning her a glare.

¨How do you know if the last time you flew was first year?¨

¨She tried in fourth year and ended up in the Hospital Wing for all of Easter.¨ Marlene supplied, absentmindedly embarrassing Lily as she looked for the best move for her knight.

Everyone started laughing, and Lily buried her face in her hands, trying to hide her own laughter and flaming red face. It wasn't that she had been bad necessarily, but when Marlene was using her as bait for Bludgers, it was extremely difficult not to fly into a goal post.

¨Hmm, maybe that's a bad idea then.¨ James teased, eyes sparkling with mirth.

¨No! I am going to redeem myself. Get your butts out of your chairs and let's go!¨ Lily proclaimed dramatically, standing and heading for the door.

¨Hey Lils? Maybe change out of your pajamas?¨

Twenty minutes later, neither James or Lily had managed to convince anyone else to head to the Quidditch pitch. It was deserted except for the two Head students. Lily was using Sirius' own broom. He'd let her go with it, commenting, 'Try to break it yeah? I want a better one.'

James went to get a Quaffle, and Lily took off on the broom, staying near the ground just in case. She was fast on a broom, and the rush was amazing. She didn't realize James had returned until she was high in the air, and dipped down toward the ground. He was hovering close to the ground on his broom, watching her.

Lily dove, and stopped next to him, grinning. ¨See? I'm really not awful at flying!¨

James stared at her, disbelieving. ¨Not that bad? Evans, you'd make a bloody amazing Chaser, why didn't you try out for Quidditch?¨

¨Well first, I didn't think I was _that _good. Also, if I made it, I would have preferred if my Captain wouldn't consistently hit on me.¨ She nudged him playfully, snatching the Quaffle and zooming away.

He laughed, chasing her, and they began racing around the pitch, grabbing the Quaffle from each other. James eventually decided to teach Lily the Porskoff Ploy. This resulted in both of them getting hit in the head several times, and Lily suggested they stop once she somehow hit him in the gut with the Quaffle. Other than those minor incidents, Lily proved to be much better than Marlene had implied.

"Well, Evans, seems like you're not as bad as we thought, huh?" It was noon when they laid in the grass and tossed their brooms to the side.

"Please, only Marlene thinks I'm horrible. That was one time, and she still teases me about it."

"Hmm," Lily looked over to see his eyes sparkling with mirth. She smacked his arm, laughing.

"Idiot, you were just playing Quidditch with me!"

He grinned crookedly, sending a wave of, _feelings_, through Lily. She did her best to squelch them, and tossed the Quaffle to James, starting a game of catch. This quickly evolved to each trying to keep it away from the other. Lily flushed, but grinned, as she tried to run and got caught up in his arms.

He lifted her up, swinging her around before setting her on the ground and snatching up the Quaffle.

She giggled, sitting up, slightly dizzy. "Not fair! You're not allowed to win by playing on weaknesses!"

James snorted from above her, trying to not laugh at the funny expression on her face. "Hate to break it to you, but that's literally how you win Quidditch. By exploiting the weaknesses of - wait a minute." Lily watched, eyes widening in panic as he knelt down, staring her in the eyes. His voice took on a husky tone that she rather liked. "Weakness? Am I a weakness of yours, Lily?

She was lost for words, especially since he'd called her Lily, not just Evans. "I - "

"Miss Evans and Mr Potter! You are needed in Dumbledore's office immediately!"

Lily twisted around as James' head jerked up. "McGonagall," he muttered, clearly frustrated. She took the hand he lent for her to get up, and, grabbing Sirius' broom, followed the Transfiguration professor.

When they arrived outside the gargoyle leading to Dumbledore's study, Professor McGonagall quickly gave the password (Licorice Wand) and ushered them up to the polished wooden door.

"Albus, I have James and Lily here for you."

"Wonderful, have our Head Girl wait in the hallway for a moment please, Minerva."

Lily hesitated, nerves eating her up inside. But she watched as McGonagall lead James inside, the latter throwing her a confident wink that made her smile in spite of herself. Moments passed, and Lily began to grow anxious. After what seemed to be an eternity, Professor McGonagall opened the door and waved Lily inside, looking remarkably grim, even for her. The first thing Lily noticed was James' absence.

"Professor, where's -"

Dumbledore waved off her question, which annoyed Lily considerably. "I daresay you'll see Mr. Potter in a few moments time, Miss Evans, there's nothing to be concerned about. On to the matter at hand. The task will take place in the Great Hall, but the spectators will remain outside. Our other competitors are currently being briefed by their respective Heads…"

Lily zoned out as Professor Dumbledore continued to illustrate the details of the task and instruct Professor McGonagall. She trusted Dumbledore, yes, but James' disappearance worried her more than she'd ever admit.

"Miss Evans, are you listening?"

"Oh yes, sorry Professor,"

"Very well. As I said, you will now proceed to the antechamber of the Great Hall and wait with the other champions for the task to start."


	7. Taking on the Task

The three champions stood silently in the Great Hall's antechamber. The booming voice of Dumbledore quieting the crowd outside the closed doors could be heard only a bit. They would be taking on their fears within the empty Great Hall, and would place based on their time. No one would see what went on, which was a bit of a relief. However, they couldn't leave until the two fears were conquered.

"We will begin with Beauxbatons!" The magically magnified voice of Dumble dore could now be clearly heard over the silence. "Celene Gaumond, enter the Great Hall!"

Minutes passed. Lily grew a bit fidgety, but remaining silent. The Durmstrang champion, Marcellus Griffis, remained stone faced. It was a bit unsettling. After what seemed to be an hour, but in reality was only fifteen minutes, a huge cheer went up from the Entrance Hall. LIly wondered if Celene was okay. Facing your fears was crazy difficult, she thought, recalling all her failed practice sessions.

Meanwhile, as Lily dwelled on the task that loomed only minutes away, and Marcellus entered the Great Hall, Sirius was panicking. James had never returned from Dumbledore's office. He had found Remus and Peter without much effort, but neither of them had seen James since he had left for the Quidditch pitch with Lily. Neither Marlene or Mary had seen him either. Sirius had even resorted to asking Adelaide, which was a bad idea. It only resulted in a lot of beautiful, yes, but remarkably annoying Beauxbatons all over him. Sirius left that situation as fast as possible. Girls, unbelievably, were not his primary concern.

The frantic search for James was interrupted by the sound of the Great Hall doors creaking open. It had been at least twenty minutes, and Marcellus was finally emerging, pale faced but obviously trying to stay strong. Both cheers and jeers went up from the waiting crowd. Their group shared worried glances as Dumbledore announced Lily.

As she entered the Great Hall, Lily scanned the room for anything that could pose a threat. The house tables were gone, and the head table sat looking forlorn and abandoned. The enchanted ceiling shone blue, with wisps of clouds floating about. She somehow noticed all this before the body on the floor.

Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth, running in a small stream down his neck that had mostly dried. His eyes were closed, lashes resting softly, just above his cheekbones. His wand had clattered to the stone floor a few feet away. Lily noticed all this and one more fact in a split second. His chest was not moving. He wasn't heaving with breath like he used to after a long run, nor was he gasping like he did after laughing so hard he nearly suffocated. Not even the soft, feather light, almost imperceptible rising and falling of his chest during sleep. James was dead, and Lily could barely pull herself together enough to remember it was an illusion.

She had more pressing matters to attend to at the moment. A figure cloaked in black had appeared and was gliding toward her. As its hood fell, Lily used all her willpower to remind herself over and over that the boggart was feeding on her fear. Lord Voldemort was not in the Great Hall.

She still cringed away when he spoke, a slightly discernable hiss beneath his words.

"You are foolish, girl, to challenge my might. I will not be stopped. Even your precious pureblood friend was not spared. Everyone who stands in my way will be crushed."

Lily raised her wand with a shaking hand, prompting a cold, terrible cackle from across the Hall. "You dare challenge me? I, Lord Voldemort, who achieved more in this horrid school then you could ever hope to in your lifetime? I, who knows magic you could never -"

"Riddikulus!" Voldemort ceased to speak, and instead began to dissolve, turning to a baby snake. Lily let out a genuine, if a bit sharp, bark of laughter, at how disgruntled the boggart seemed, and it vanished in a small poof of smoke.

Meanwhile, Sirius was staring daggers at the imposing doors of the Great Hall. He was surrounded by the rest of the Marauders, Mary, Marlene, and Adelaide. Their whole group was tense, silent and eyes as hardened with concentration. It had been very few minutes, but tensions increased with each passing second.

Lily was beginning to panic. She'd thought of a million ways that this boggart of James could make her laugh, and no matter how many times she used the boggart banishing spell, nothing happened. A minute passed as Lily thought back to earlier in the day. After what went down in the Headmaster's office, she was forced to come to the conclusion, that this was not, in fact, a boggart. James was actually laying on the floor in front of her. Fortunately, that meant he probably wasn't dead, just asleep. She knew there was probably a spell keeping her from seeing him breathing. The problem was just figuring out how to remove the illusion.

"Surgito!"

The spells lifted Lily watched as James took a deep, rattling breath, and sat up, gasping slightly. "What happened? The last thing I remember is - argh!"

She tackled him in a hug, gasping with quiet sobs into his shoulder.

"Merlin, Lily are you okay? Why am I in the Great Hall?"

Lily smiled softly, her eyes reddened by her tears. "That's not really important anymore. Come on, let's go. Can you stand?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," James stood, brushing off his robes and offering her his hand. She shakily got to her feet, trying not to lean on James too hard. He smirked in response and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She wondered if he remembered the crowd outside just as he stiffened.

"I'm going to slip out this side door, okay? I'll meet you in our common room?"

Lily nodded, mute.

Three of the Marauders plus Lily's closest friends watched as the door to the Great Hall inched open, Lily slipping through, red eyed but smiling. They erupted in cheers as Lily hurried over to join them. She began to laugh at the hugs, congratulations and questions coming from all sides.

"What happened?"

"You're okay right?"

"Was it as bad as you thought it'd be?"

"Have you seen James?"

Everyone stopped and stared at Sirius. "What?"

"That was a bit insensitive, she just faced her worst fears, and you're worried about James? He probably stayed back in the common room," Remus chastised Sirius, who immediately looked highly embarrassed.

"Sorry," he muttered at Lily, but quickly straightened back up, his eager demeanor returning. "Dumbledore's about to announce the places!"

It was true. The judges were no longer conferring, and Dumbledore had straightened up, looking as if he were about to speak. "The judges have decided, since all contestants emerged from the Great Hall physically unscathed, which they were nor counting on -"

A loud cheer erupted from the gathered students, and Dumbledore nodded in acknowledgement. "An impressive feat, no doubt, so the judges have consequently decided to base their judging solely on time."

The group of Gryffindors gripped each other's arms, excited.

"In first place, with a time of thirteen minutes and thirty-six seconds, Celene Gaumond!"

Beauxbatons began to celebrate, but Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"In second place, with sixteen minutes and forty-nine seconds, Lily Evans!"

Marlene shrieked in her ear, ecstatic. Lily grinned at the excitement around her, but couldn't help wondering if James had made it to Gryffindor Tower yet.

He had.

They found him curled on an armchair in the Head Dorms, watching a dying fire and twisting his hands in anxiety. Books and papers were scattered on the chair and floor around him, giving the impression that he's been studying there. Lily knew better, of course, but also knew better than to blurt anything out right now.

James looked up when the portrait opened, relaxing at the sight of a drained but otherwise unharmed Lily. The girl in question thought that he was a very good actor.

He wasn't acting.

James stood, stretching his back and watching a parade of people enter the room. This crowd included Lily, Marlene, Mary, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Adelaide, Alice Fortescue, and Frank Longbottom.

He raised an eyebrow at all the people settling by the reinvigorated fire, courtesy of Remus. "So? What happened?"

Lily looked from under eyed lidded with exhaustion. "I got second," she said, curling into a corner of the couch like a cat.

James nodded and murmured congratulations, knowing she was too tired to carry on a conversation, much less celebrate. Sirius had different ideas.

He pulled two bottles of firewhiskey from seemingly nowhere, flourishing them. "I think this calls for us all to get plastered!"

"Padfoot, you think that anything is an excuse to get plastered,"

"Have a little faith Moony. There are, in fact, some things, not worth getting plastered for!"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake you two, just give me one of those already." This last sentence came from Lily, who reached over Sirius' head, (he was on the floor in front of her, leaning on the couch) grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey, unscrewed the cap, and poured a generous sip straight down her throat.


End file.
